See you on the flip side, Derek
by dalyvi
Summary: Derek and Stiles meet on a online chat room and become best friends and then fall in love. the end


It started off as Stiles goofing around with some guy on a chat site. They told each other jokes and it generally just made Stiles happy.

But those few minutes turned into hours.

Into weeks.

Into months.

And the next thing Stiles knows, he's been talking to this stranger for over three years. Except he's not a stranger anymore. He's Stiles' best friend.

The strangers name is Derek. No last name, because even though they've been talking to each other for over three years and Stiles has confided Derek with his deep and darkest secrets, they still respect each others privacy and if Derek doesn't want to share his last name with Stiles; then so be it.

But Stiles is pretty sure he's in love.

Which is weird because they actually haven't even seen what each other look like. (Again with the privacy) and although Stiles really does want to meet Derek, to be able to see Derek, feel Derek, but Stiles can only wish because Derek hasn't even hinted at being interested in meeting eachother in real life.

Until he did, and Stiles kind of died a little bit.

It happened on a Tuesday, it was like any Tuesday for Stiles. He woke up, got ready, suffered through hell school, went to lacrosse practice, had a shower and then logged onto the chat site where he and Derek talk.

**d25:** hey stiles :)

**thestiles:** hey derek! whats up man?

**d25:** nothing new, well thats a lie. i have something to tell you

**thestiles:** sure man, everything ok?

**d25:** everythings ok. i just wanted to tell you a few things i havent told you before. i think im ready now and you know i trust you.

**thestiles:** i trust you too D

Stiles was kind of starting to freak out. What on Earth could Derek have to say that was so important. Maybe he finally realized that Stiles is actually a loser and Derek can do much better than a spastic ADHD teenage with a terrible and pathetic crush on said man. Before Stiles could finish his internal freak out, this computer pinged signaling Derek responded.

**d25:** my name is derek hale. i'm 19. im currently in my first year at Berkeley. and i think im ready to meet up. in person...

Stiles would take the fact that he let out a squeal to his grave. Don't judge. It was manly, like super Hulk Hogan I-Am-A-Real-Man squeal.

All of a sudden Stiles couldn't breath. Like literally, he was gasping for breath and his vision was going a little blurry.

**d25:** stiles?

**d25:** look if i took this to far im so sorry

**d25:** i guess ill talk to you later

Stiles finally caught his breath and was able to read the new messages from Derek. Hale. Who lives in Berkeley. Who is a year older than Stiles. Who wants to meet.

This is like a dream come true and he's about to ruin it because of a stupid panic attack

**thestiles:** WAIT

**thestiles:** omg derek wait!

**d25:** i didnt mean to step over the line

**thestiles:** no, oh gof no! you didnt

**d25:** does this mean you want to meet up with me?

**thestiles:** is your last name hale? ;) hale yes i want to meet up!

**d25:** do not make puns with my last name

**thestiles:** sorry ;) i guess i should tell you about me now.

**d25:** that would be awesome

**thestiles:** well, my name is stiles stilinski. i'm 18, and omg i got excepted into Berkeley as well! but right now i go to BHHS

Stiles and Derek continued to talk for hours that night. Telling each other more and more personal info about themselves. That night was actually the night Derek admitted his feelings for Stiles (like legit I want to kiss you forever feelings) and Stiles was all too happy to tell Derek that those feelings where definitely reciprocated.

They planned the time, date and place of their meet up as well. And the fact that Derek called Stiles his boyfriend. Stiles was on cloud fucking nine. Nothing, and he means nothing could ruin his mood, not even Jackson and his stupid face.

Stiles was about to reply to one of Derek's jokes when his father knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Jesus, kid. It's 4:00 in the morning. And you've got school tomorrow. Go. To. Bed." the sheriff said in his no nonsense voice he usually uses on criminals.

"But Dad-"

"No, go to bed. Tell lover boy goodnight or I'll take away your computer." the sheriff said, turning around and not even waiting for his sons response even though he could here the pathetic while Stiles let out half down the hall.

**thestiles:** i have to go. sheriffs orders. night derek 3

**d25:** ok :( night stiles...

And a minute later

**d25:** i love you. ive kinda wanted to sat that for 2 and a half years

**thestiles:** wow. i can't wait to here that in person.

**thestiles:** oh! and i love you too. ;)

Stiles went to bed that night (or morning) with the biggest grin on his face and his stomach fluttering with happiness.


End file.
